O Nascer de uma Nova Era
by Re Carpe Diem
Summary: A batalha final entre Deuses e a Humanidade finalmente acontece após o aparecimento de Apollo, a Deusa da Terra e seus cavaleiros enfrentam o último confronto pela paz. Somos dignos de uma segunda chance?
1. Chapter 1

**Esta é oficialmente a minha primeira fic, já havia postado no site do AS, mas ela quase não deu retorno, independente disso tenho orgulho dela, pois foi com ela que tudo começou Sendo meu primeiro trabalho não esta lá essas coisas... Mas é compreensível..rs**

**O foco a princípio foi sobre o meu casal favorito Seiya e Saori, mas essa fic ganhou vida! rs **

**Boa Leitura **

**Capítulo 1 - A Batalha Final**

Seiya não podia acreditar... mas a evidência estava no corpo inerte que jazia em seus braços, a Deusa a qual deveria proteger dedicando sua vida, entregando se necessário a sua alma, não mais respirava, seu coração como se estivesse cansado de tanto bater não emitia mais qualquer vibração, apesar de sua palidez ainda era visível sua beleza, parecendo um mórbido anjo. Athena estava morta...

O cavaleiro de pegasus estreitou mais o corpo da Deusa junto ao seu, como se seu próprio calor pudesse lhe dar novamente a vida, passou delicadamente a mão em seu pálido rosto esperando que abrisse os olhos, mas nada do que fizesse a traria de volta, ao se dar conta disso mais lágrimas de desespero e angústia começaram a cair de seu rosto, abraçou Athena com mais força deixando seu rosto repousar em seu peito, Seiya soluçava chamando pelo nome dela. Como foi deixar essa tragédia acontecer? Como pode falhar na missão de sua vida que era de protege-la? Afinal sua vida pertencia a Athena!

- Athena...por que? Lamentava-se com profundo pesar – Por que teve de se sacrificar dessa forma? Por que?!!! Gritou frustrado, como se nada mais nessa vida importasse.

Na última batalha que a humanidade travaria contra os deuses, Seiya, Athena e seus fiéis amigos cavaleiros sucumbiam diante de Ártemis e Apollo que ansiavam pela destruição do mundo, pégasus em defesa da Terra saltou em desespero, mesmo sem armadura, juntando suas últimas forças e carregando sobre si toda a esperança de cada ser humano pelo direito de viver neste mundo. Asas surgiram nas costas do cavaleiro, o último golpe seria lançado contra Apollo, para que a humanidade pudesse sobreviver contra o Apocalipse lançado pelos Deuses, Apollo aguardava pacientemente, e ao receber o grande meteoro lançado contra si, facilmente o esmagou com apenas uma das mãos, e com a outra desferiu um poderoso golpe contra Seiya fazendo-o ir ao chão.

- É inútil...o que acha que um mero mortal pode fazer contra um Deus? Perguntou o Onipotente Deus do Sol.

- Não saberei se não tentar!

- Acabarei de uma vez com sua insolência! Disse o Apollo de forma calculista.

Athena olhava para o seu cavaleiro enfrentando Apollo, e como sempre se admirava com sua coragem e força demonstrados mesmos nos momentos em que estava perto de sucumbir, mas agora era invadida por um grande temor, seu irmão iria desferir o golpe final contra Seiya, os demais cavaleiros de bronze não tinham mais força para lutar, o medo de perde-lo tomou o seu ser, se surpreendeu por temer mais pelo seu cavaleiro arriscando a vida, do que a eminente destruição da terra...

Em um ato impensado, a Deusa da terra queimou todo o seu cosmos como nunca, não podia deixar seu cavaleiro morrer, ele que arriscara sua vida inúmeras vezes pela dela, dessa vez o protegeria. Athena levantou-se, sua armadura como por um milagre apareceu a sua frente revestindo o seu corpo, junto de sua vestidura divina, ergueu suas asas e saltou, parando entre seiya e seu irmão. Pégasus a fitou vislumbrado, a imagem de Athena parecia a de um anjo vindo direto dos céus.

- Seiya. - Disse com ternura em seus olhos ao se virar para o cavaleiro – Não deve mais erguer seus punhos contra Apollo.

- Athena o que esta dizendo? Perguntou confuso. - É meu dever como cavaleiro protege-la, assim como este mundo!

Saori exibiu um sorriso triste, abaixando os olhos lhe disse:

- Você sempre me protegeu seiya, assim como a este mundo, me atrevo a dizer que você fez mais por ele do que eu poderia fazer... Athena levantou seus olhos verdes e o encarou séria, dizendo com convicção: - Desta vez eu devo proteger este mundo... e ao menos uma vez eu também irei protege-lo Seiya...

O sorriso de Saori desta vez enterneceu o coração de pégasus, mas ele jamais poderia imaginar o que viria em seguida. Athena se aproximou de seu mais fiel cavaleiro, que ainda estava ao chão, tocando gentilmente o seu rosto com ambas as mãos, começou a dizer com os olhos rasos de lágrimas:

- Infelizmente nesta vida não pude experimentar toda felicidade que meu coração humano poderia me proporcionar...

Abraçou ternamente Seiya, fazendo com que seu rosto recostasse no ombro da Deusa, que agora deixava suas lágrimas caírem livremente.

-...Mas não me arrependo de nada, ainda sim pude ser feliz ao viver neste mundo não só como uma Deusa, mas também como humana e de ter conhecido pessoas maravilhosas. Levantou seu rosto para olhar seus outros valorosos cavaleiros de bronze também abatidos, depois voltou seu olhar encarando intensamente o cavaleiro de pégasus – Obrigada a todos vocês...

O cavaleiro ainda aturdido e enfeitiçado pela atitude de Saori conseguiu perguntar:

- Pelo que nos agradece?...Balbuciou Seiya.

- Por terem existido em minha vida... Disse Saori com emoção.

Antes que Seiya pudesse dizer algo mais, Athena depositou delicadamente um terno beijo sobre sua cabeça e em seguida se levantou, olhou uma última vez para seu cavaleiro e viu que ele lhe retribuía o olhar, toda a calamidade que assolava o mundo, naquele momento desaparecera, era como se os únicos seres do planeta fossem somente eles dois... então Saori fechou os olhos quebrando o encanto, virou-se encarando Apollo que permanecia à espera de sua irmã. Athena sentiu nascer dentro de seu peito uma força descomunal, fez seu cosmo explodir com tal intensidade que surpreendeu Apollo.

- De onde vem este poder Athena? Como pode de repente, aumentar teu cosmo com tamanha intensidade? Perguntou o Deus do Sol surpreso.

- Este poder Apollo, vem exatamente daquilo que os humanos possuem e que infelizmente os Deuses se negaram a ter...O amor, a esperança, estes nobres sentimentos nascidos do coração humano são capazes de vencer qualquer barreira.

- Como você, uma Deusa, pode se permitir dizer que possui sentimentos como qualquer outro humano?! Não tem vergonha?! Você é uma Deusa, não deve se rebaixar como uma reles humana!- Falou exasperado Apollo.

- Vejo que você jamais poderá compreender minhas palavras meu irmão... Saori disse com profunda tristeza.

- Chega Athena! Se você não pode se portar como uma Deusa, então não merece viver como uma! O Deus do Sol queimou seu cosmos com total magnitude.

- Apollo, não permitirei que este mundo seja destruído, o protegerei com a minha vida! O cosmo da Deusa agora brilhava, o ambiente estava envolto pela luz de Athena.

Seiya que assistia a tudo com o coração descompassado tentou se levantar, com muita dificuldade conseguiu ficar de joelhos, não podia deixar que Apollo machucasse Athena, é seu dever protege-la, mais do que isso... Saori é o ser mais importante de sua vida! Em desespero tentava mais uma vez se levantar, ergueu sua mão na direção de Athena tentando em vão alcança-la.

- Saori-san!... Por favor!... Pareeeeeee!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 - O Resplendor de uma Deusa**

O momento decisivo da humanidade estava concentrado nas mãos dos dois Deuses que travavam um verdadeiro duelo de Titãs, os cosmos de Athena e seu irmão Apollo se digladiavam fazendo com que uma enorme cratera se abrisse sobre os seus pés, ainda sim os Deuses não se abalaram, pois agora flutuavam sobre o chão devido à tamanha intensidade de seus poderes. Faíscas elétricas ricocheteavam por todas as direções destruindo tudo por onde passavam, estarrecidos com a batalha, os cavaleiros de bronze não tinham qualquer chance de intervir, apenas tentavam se proteger para não serem alvos das descargas elétricas lançadas pelo choque de poderes.

Athena apesar de estar concentrada na luta que travava com seu irmão sabia que não poderia se delongar por mais tempo, do contrário a Terra que já fora muito castigada, assim como seus cavaleiros, seriam destruídos.

- Apollo! Chegou o momento de darmos um fim a esta interminável guerra, para que fique claro que este planeta pertence àqueles que vivem e amam este mundo.

- Eu vi o que os humanos são capazes de fazer com este mundo Athena, ódio, ganância, destruição...por que entregar este planeta para aqueles que o destroem?!

- Por que o homem tem a capacidade de aprender com seus erros, por isso acredito que devemos lhes dar uma segunda chance para que possam se reparar e também, por que existem inúmeras pessoas que lutarão com suas vidas por este mundo! Então devemos trabalhar em seu favor! e não destruí-los!

- Minha ingênua irmã devo acabar com esta sua fantástica Utopia, a humanidade não tem salvação... nem mesmo você... Adeus!

O choque entre os dois poderosos cosmos cessou, Apollo fechou os olhos e ergueu seu braço direito com a mão aberta, Athena em silencio esperava o que viria a seguir, sabia que o momento decisivo da luta chegara, então sem que ninguém esperasse um raio partiu os céus até a mão de Apollo fazendo surgir uma magnífica lança dourada como o ouro, tendo em sua haste um caminho em espiral prateado, com um simples balançar de sua mão a lança rasgou o chão profundamente, fazendo um grande vão divisório. A Deusa da Terra cerrando os olhos eleva sua cabeça aos céus, se concentrando e fazendo elevar mais e mais um cosmos cálido e cheio de paz, parecia orar neste momento pela salvação da Terra e seus habitantes, em seguida seu báculo começa a brilhar intensamente, como se a Deusa Nicki estivesse lhe emprestando o seu poder.

Seiya e seus amigos se levantavam com dificuldade, após o tempestuoso choque de cosmos entre os dois Deuses, ao olharem para o céu viram que o desfecho da luta entre os dois estava para acontecer. Seiya temia pela sua Deusa, não que acreditasse que seu poder fosse inferior ao de Apollo, mas não queria mais vê-la lutar e sofrer, queria sentir toda a dor no lugar dela, de protege-la de qualquer mal, agora sabia o duro fardo de ser uma Deusa ao levar o mundo em suas costas... Pégasus conseguiu ficar de pé ao se apoiar em uma pilastra que havia tombado ao seu lado, viu quando Apollo apontou sua lança contra Athena elevando seu cosmos, o cavaleiro se amaldiçoou por não ter mais forças para lutar, queria saltar de encontro a sua Deusa e tira-la dali, para longe do perigo, seu coração se encheu de pavor.

- Não! Athenaaaa! Gritou em desespero Pégasus.

Apollo olhou com fúria para o cavaleiro, se não fosse pela intervenção dos cavaleiros de Athena, Ártemis já teria subjugado totalmente a Terra, agora Apollo se vê obrigado a matar sua irmã por causa desses tolos humanos a quem a Deusa tanto preza.

- Pégasus, você e os demais cavaleiros de Athena já fizeram estragos demais ao provocar a ira dos Deuses! Desapareçam de uma vez!!!

Apollo elevou sua lança contra os abatidos cavaleiros de bronze que já não tinham mais força para revidar a poderosa lança divina, o Deus do Sol então a lançou bruscamente contra eles, os cavaleiros acreditavam que era o fim, quando derrepente a Lança de Apollo bateu violentamente contra o escudo de Athena, fazendo soar como se um raio tivesse se chocado contra o chão, a lança gira diversas vezes no ar retornando no final as mãos de Apollo, o escudo de Athena chocou-se a metros de distância ao chão praticamente despedaçado.

- Apollo! Sua luta é contra mim, vamos acabar de uma vez com isso! A Deusa Athena faz renascer seu cosmos e aponta seu báculo contra Apollo, como se informasse o eminente ataque.

Seiya recuperado do susto ao ver a lança se debater contra o escudo de Athena, constatou que mesmo com sua vestidura divina, o escudo se perdera com apenas um único golpe, um novo ataque de Apollo contra a Deusa poderia ser fatal.

- Saori! Espere! Seiya tentou ir até onde Athena estava, porém a Deusa o deteve.

- Seiya, não venha!

Sem virar o rosto para seus cavaleiros uma única vez, Athena explodiu seu cosmos, as asas douradas de sua armadura se abriram e seu báculo intensificou seu brilho.

- Esta guerra começou pela ira dos Deuses e por eles deve terminar... Vocês meus queridos cavaleiros devem agora continuar sua batalha em manter a paz para a humanidade, aconteça o que acontecer, unam suas forças pelo bem de todos...por favor... Prometam-me!

Seiya, Shun, Hyoga, Shiryu e Ikki estavam com os olhos marejados de lágrimas, sabiam que sua Deusa estava confiando a Terra a eles, sabiam que estava lhes dizendo Adeus... nenhum deles conseguiu emitir uma palavra sequer, mas não era preciso, Athena sabia que a Terra não poderia estar em melhores mãos.

- Por favor, cuidem-se...

Apollo e Athena avançavam em grande velocidade para o ataque final, o báculo sagrado e a Lança divina se chocaram em um estrondoso baque, sendo a última coisa que pode ser vista foi a grande esfera de luz que invadiu todo o lugar, cegado os olhos dos cavaleiros e os lançando a metros de distância de onde estavam...e depois, o silêncio...


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3 - O Último Sacrifício**

Por debaixo dos escombros os cavaleiros se ergueram com dificuldade, Seiya constatou que seus amigos estavam bem e ficou mais aliviado, olhou envolta vendo que todas as pilastras haviam tombado e o local parecia sem vida, no entanto milagrosamente estavam vivos. Foi então que ouviram o som bem baixo de algo se despedaçando, olharam para o céu de onde vinha o barulho e o que viram os deixou em choque...

Apollo e Athena estavam de costas um para o outro a alguns metros de distância, ambos com expressões impassíveis, mas os cavaleiros notaram que a Armadura Divina de Athena aos poucos se despedaçava...

- Athenaaa!! O Cavaleiro de Pégasus gritou temendo pela vida da Deusa, desejando com todas as forças que estivesse bem.

Saori com a cabeça baixa deixando seu rosto coberto por seus cabelos lilases, deixou uma lágrima cair antes de não ser mais capaz de chorar, e emitiu uma última palavra antes de não ter mais força para falar...

- Seiya...

A armadura da Deusa então se despedaçou completamente, seu báculo dourado se partiu caindo bruscamente ao chão, o corpo da Deusa caia agora em queda livre. Seiya ao ver que Saori caia para o seu fim correu ao encontro dela em desespero, ignorando a dor que seu corpo castigado emitia, saltou antes que Athena chegasse ao chão conseguindo ampara-la em seus braços e se virou para seu corpo sofrer o impacto ao cair no chão.

- Saori...não...por favor. Seiya a chamava, segurando-a com força em seus braços, estando com o rosto muito próximo ao dela.

Athena ainda conseguiu abrir os olhos, deixando Seiya contemplar seus olhos verdes como esmeraldas, ergueu sua mão para o cavaleiro que imediatamente a segurou de encontro ao peito e num último sorriso cálido e terno, Athena cerrou para sempre seus olhos...

- Nããããoooooo!!!! Pégasus gritou, segurando a Deusa sem vida com desespero não querendo que se fosse, chorando compulsivamente.

Apollo que ainda permanecia sob o céu, ergueu seus olhos olhando as nuvens negras que cobriam os últimos raios de sol, deixou seu rosto receber as primeiras gotas de chuva, enquanto que sua Lança Divina formava diversas rachaduras se desintegrando aos poucos em suas mãos.

- Que poder imenso... Apollo disse antes de fechar os olhos em dor, transparecendo em seu manto sagrado na altura do peito diversas manchas de sangue.

Ártemis que ficara aguardando o desfecho da luta entre seus irmãos dentro do templo sagrado de Athena, viu que agora quem caía em grande velocidade contra o chão era Apollo e rapidamente foi ao seu encontro amparando-o com o seu cosmo, deixando que lentamente caísse em seus braços.

- Apollo! Você esta bem meu irmão? Perguntou a Deusa num tom apreensivo.

O Deus do Sol não conseguiu responder, sua expressão era de profunda dor, mais e mais o sangue jorrava da ferida em seu peito. Ártemis então olhou em fúria para os cavaleiros do Santuário que se acercavam do corpo sem vida de sua irmã, e sentiu um profundo ódio por eles, por serem os responsáveis pela destruição de dois grandes Deuses, de seus irmãos!

- Vocês humanos! Como se atrevem a levantar a mão contra os Deuses, não entendem que este planeta está fadado a destruição em conseqüência de suas ações?! Queremos dar uma segunda chance a este mundo...mas a humanidade desperdiçou todas as chances oferecidas, não tem mais salvação!! Falou exasperada Ártemis.

- Quem são vocês para dizer que não temos mais salvação?! Cortou o Cavaleiro de Fênix.

- O que disse cavaleiro? Tem a coragem de dar uma resposta como essa depois de todas as atrocidades que você e toda a humanidade cometeram?! Disse a Deusa incrédula.

- Atrocidades?!... Respondeu o cavaleiro de Dragão cerrando os punhos.

- E quanto as atrocidades que vocês Deuses cometeram?! Perguntou Cisne.

A Deusa Ártemis os olhou totalmente confusa, do que estariam falando? Os Deuses cometer atrocidades seria um total absurdo, uma blasfêmia pensou, sua única missão era salvar a Terra de sua destruição, porém antes que pudesse responder um cosmos poderoso surgiu no Santuário, nunca sentiu tamanho poder em toda a sua vida, era mais poderoso que seu próprio cosmos de Deusa!

Os cavaleiros também sentiram, um grande poder que tomou todo o santuário, não... parecia cobrir toda a Terra! Um clarão surgiu dos céus cegando a todos e antes que pudessem perceber uma figura Onipotente surgiu à frente de todos, era tão alto quanto Apollo, parecendo ser mais velho, seu corpo era coberto por vários mantos sagrados, e segurava em sua mão direita um magnífico Cetro.

- Deuses cometendo atrocidades?! Não posso mais me manter imparcial a isso. Falou o ser desconhecido com extrema calma.

- Não pode ser... Ártemis ficara estarrecida com a presença do desconhecido. – Mas esse cosmo descomunal não deixa dúvidas... Meu pai?!

Todos os cavaleiros estavam surpresos, o ser magnífico a sua frente não poderia ser o Deus dos Deuses, Zeus! Mais nenhuma palavra foi proferida, todos estavam em choque pela presença do Onipotente Deus do Olímpio.

-Humanos! Disse num tom mais alto e ríspido. – Expliquem agora que tipo de atrocidades cometeu os Deuses, quando tudo o que desejamos é salvar este mundo que vocês destroem, e ainda, derramam o sangue dos meus filhos! Falou em fúria o Deus dos Deuses que agora se portara ao lado de Ártemis.

Continua...


	4. Chapter 4

**Último Capítulo - O Julgamento da Humanidade**

Os quatros cavaleiros de bronze se postaram diante dos Deuses, o cavaleiro de Pégasus ainda permanecia com o corpo inerte da Deusa em seus braços, mas sabia que o Juízo final chegara, o dia que a humanidade seria julgada pelos Deuses por seus atos.

- Digam-me humanos, vocês que tiveram pleno gozo em viver neste mundo e de aproveitar suas riquezas, foram ingratos ao criarem inúmeras guerras e desavenças, pela ganância e o ódio... por que lutam contra o seu destino? Devem encarar a conseqüência de seus atos...a humanidade não tem salvação. Proferiu Zeus.

- Talvez estejam certos... Seiya enfim falou, repousando delicadamente Athena ao chão, levantou-se indo até seus amigos, também se postando em frente a Zeus.

- A humanidade fez inúmeras atrocidades, das quais irá se envergonhar até o fim dos tempos...Todos os cavaleiros abaixaram a cabeça, mas pégasus continuou.

- Então nos digam Deuses, por que o ser Humano foi criado com a capacidade de ter sentimentos nobres como o amor, compaixão e ao mesmo tempo somos capacidade de odiar e destruir?

- Isso por que o ser humano é e sempre será um ser imperfeito, não há comparação com nós Deuses. Respondeu o Onipotente Deus.

- Podemos então ser culpados por não sermos perfeitos? Podem nos culpar por não sermos tão evoluídos como os Deuses? Pégasus perguntou erguendo ambas as mãos.

- Ainda sim isso não justifica tudo de ruim que causaram neste planeta. Falou Ártemis junto de seu irmão, que continuava em seus braços.

- É verdade, isso não nos isenta dos erros que cometemos no passado, mas exatamente por sermos imperfeitos é que o cometemos e mais erros iremos cometer até aprendermos, e enfim evoluirmos. Explicou Andrômeda num apelo aos Deuses.

- Então querem mais uma chance de viver neste mundo? Mas e se falharem novamente, se não aprenderem? Esse planeta é quem mais sofre as conseqüências dos seus atos. Falou Zeus.

- Não podemos afirmar que tendo mais uma chance vamos conseguir enfim aprender ou falharemos, mas cada vez mais aprendemos algo para evoluirmos. Disse o cavaleiro de Cisne.

- Vocês acham que podem aprender e evoluir. Mas tudo o que vejo agora é destruição e o sangue dos meus filhos. Disse Zeus em fúria ao se voltar para Apollo e Athena.

- Isso não pode ser culpa da humanidade, por estar lutando pela sua sobrevivência e também não é culpa de seus filhos, por que eles nasceram com um corpo e coração humanos. Explicou o cavaleiro de Dragão.

- Cavaleiro! Esta comparando meus filhos a meros humanos?! Falou Zeus rispidamente.

- Seus filhos possuem a alma e o poder de Deuses, mas renasceram em um corpo humano. Seiya retornava até o corpo de Athena, que parecia apenas repousar. – Por isso sentem o que qualquer humano é capaz de sentir, o ódio... Pégasus olhou para Apollo que agonizava e depois voltou seus olhos para Athena, retirando uma pequena mecha que caíra sobre seus olhos. – E o amor...

Zeus então pensou na batalha cruel que Apollo e Athena travaram, não sabia o que poderia ser tão importante para cometerem tal ato, que motivo poderia justificar dois Deuses lutarem até a morte, a humanidade merecia tal sacrifício?

O Deus do Olimpio caminhou passando por entre os cavaleiros e parando sobre o corpo de Athena, presenciou o cavaleiro que a velava ternamente com profunda tristeza em seus olhos. Sabia que sua filha amava incondicionalmente os humanos, mas esperava que ela percebesse que pelas atrocidades cometidas pela humanidade, o castigo divino deveria varrer este mundo para a salvação do planeta. Mas que poder era esse que fez Athena se voltar contra os Deuses em prol da humanidade, o que explicaria isso?

- Diga-me cavaleiro de pégasus, por que então o homem podendo ser tão nobre, muitas vezes se entrega covardemente ao ódio? Perguntou Zeus num tom mais baixo e calmo.

- O medo, desespero e desesperança nos fazem agir impensadamente de forma mesquinha e cruel... as vezes agimos assim por não termos em quem nos amparar, ou simplesmente por que somos fracos e nos entregamos sem lutar... Mas estamos agora lutando, estamos aprendendo e queremos mais do que nunca viver. Pégasus proferiu com convicção e lágrimas nos olhos, abraçou novamente Athena junto ao seu peito e continuou, sentindo uma grande emoção.

- Athena nos ensinou, a nós cavaleiros, humanos imperfeitos a sermos fortes e lutarmos por aquilo que amamos, nos ensinou a amar esta vida e nos uniu fazendo que nos tornássemos uma família... A humanidade agora talvez não seja capaz de ser o que Athena nos ajudou ser, pessoas melhores, mas ela acreditava que um dia todos poderão enfim aprender e nós também acreditamos, por isso ela deu a sua vida por nós, pela causa... a mesma causa que eu e meus amigos se necessário for, daremos nossas vidas de bom grado. Todos os cavaleiros não mais puderam conter suas lágrimas depois das palavras de seu companheiro.

- Então era esse o grande poder de Athena... Apollo disse com palavras entrecortadas pela dor.

- Meu irmão... Ártemis falou preocupada.

- Meu pai... ao longo de nossa luta Athena nenhuma vez deixou de acreditar na humanidade, seu cosmos sempre cheio de luz e esperança zelava pelos humanos, muito menos conseguiu sentir algum ódio por mim, pelo contrário...enfim entendi seus sentimentos e como eles a tornaram tão forte. Apollo por sua vez deixou suas lágrimas caírem livremente.

- Agora compreendo, na mesma proporção em que o coração humano pode destruir também pode amar a si e aos outros... Era nisso que acreditava minha filha, mesmo agora a humanidade não podendo ser capaz disso agora, ela acreditava que futuramente poderiam aprender, deu a vida por isso... Zeus olhava para Athena ternamente.

Zeus virou-se e disse para que todos pudessem ouvir.

- Agora vejo o quão grandioso pode ser o coração humano, o sacrifício de Athena me mostrou isso, também não quero que seus esforços sejam em vão... se a humanidade precisa aprender com seus erros e evoluir, ninguém melhor para mostra-los e ensina-los do que aquela que dedicou sua vida a eles.

Zeus ergueu seu magnífico cetro, expandindo um grandioso cosmos, fez com que adquirisse cores exuberantes como a de um prisma sobre o sol, o corpo de Athena começou a se erguer do chão e flutuar envolto naquela profusão de cores, a Deusa lentamente abria novamente os olhos... Os cavaleiros ficaram maravilhados com o milagre que presenciavam, exultaram por verem novamente sua Deusa viva! Athena calmamente descia ao chão, os cavaleiros de bronze correram até ela, ao se encontrarem proferiram palavras de profunda alegria.

Seiya ainda se mantinha afastado do grupo, não acreditava... ela estava viva, novamente viva! ficara tão emocionado que não conseguia se mexer, lágrimas de alegria não parava de jorrar de seus olhos, até que suas pernas bambearam e caiu de joelhos a chão, cobrindo seu rosto com uma das mãos, deixando que a outra se apoiasse em seu joelho.

Soari então se aproximou de seu cavaleiro e segurou delicadamente a mão que cobria seu rosto, viu o quanto ele estava emocionado.

- Esta tudo bem agora Seiya... Falou Athena com o olhar terno e protetor.

Pégasus como se ainda não acreditasse, tocou gentilmente a face de Athena com sua mão e sentiu, "ela realmente estava ali..." e sem se importar a puxou num abraço forte e saudoso, Athena retribuiu da mesma forma, todos os cavaleiros assistiam muito emocionados.

Zeus, junto de Ártemis e Apollo, que graças ao poder de seu pai pode se restabelecer, se aproximaram de Athena e seus cavaleiros.

- Minha filha, agora compreendo os seus sentimentos pelos humanos, não só por causa da sua condição de Deusa pode evoluir teu espírito, mas também por possuir um coração humano podendo sentir o mesmo que eles, acredita que o ser humano pode evoluir como você pode... a ti então confiarei a Terra e a humanidade, e rezo para que um dia consiga realizar o teu propósito.

Athena se aproximou de Zeus e disse:

- Meu pai acredito na humanidade, pelo amor que fui capaz de aprender com eles, não medirei esforços para ajudá-los... mas saiba que também o amo, e lhe serei eternamente grata por entender meu sonho.

Athena abraçou ternamente o Deus do Olímpio, seu pai, e quando se separou dele pode ver que Zeus sorria ternamente para ela enquanto que desaparecia no ar junto com Apollo e Ártemis, voltavam para o seu santuário ao céu.

Athena se virou para seus cavaleiros, fechou os olhos concentrando seu cosmos, fez com que seu báculo sagrado que fora partido ressurgisse a sua mão totalmente restabelecido, iluminado por uma luz dourada. Athena abriu os olhos e encarou seus cavaleiros.

- Não lhes prometo que de agora em diante as coisas serão fáceis, mas trilharemos o caminho que escolhemos juntos e seja o que for que nos apareça ao longo dele, enfrentaremos sempre juntos.

Todos os cavaleiros sorriram para Athena, aceitaram suas palavras como sendo os seus próprios pensamentos, o sol estava se pondo ao horizonte, o dia estava terminando, mas um novo dia estava para nascer, uma nova chance para o futuro da humanidade, estava para nascer uma nova Era.

**FIM**

**Bom, confesso que nesta fic fui bem tendenciosa com relação ao casal Seiya e Saori, mas fazer o que? é o meu casal preferido..rs Embora a fic tenha ficado um tanto melosa..rs eu gostei do final, sempre desejei um final feliz para os cavaleiros e Athena.**

**Quanto a Deusa fiz questão de faze-la forte nesta fic, detesto ver uma Saori bobinha ou fraca em outras histórias, por que para mim ela não é apenas uma mulher que não sabe lutar, ela também é Athena a Deusa da terra, forte e pronta para o que der e vier para proteger a humanidade... ela é minha heroína! rs**

** E por fim digo que a minha primeira e humilde fic, não poderia ser de outro anime se não aquele que levo há 14 anos no coração Valeu!**


End file.
